Disposable face masks have been manufactured for many years. In the medical field, early masks were designed to protect patients from pathogens contained in the exhaled air of health care personnel. In recent years, it has likewise become important to protect the health care personnel from airborne pathogens emitted by patients.
During surgical procedures, health care personnel are often required to enter and exit sterile environments to obtain equipment, supplies, and the like. Upon entry into an examination or surgical area, the health care worker dons a face mask for protection of himself and of the patient. However, face masks that are currently available require use of both hands to be properly donned. As a result, the worker may have to either place the supplies or equipment on a surface to properly don the mask, or may have to simply hold the mask in position while transporting the supplies.
There is currently a need for a face mask that is easy to don so that proper mask usage is encouraged. More particularly, a need exists for a face mask that may be donned with a single hand so the sterility of the examination or surgical environment is not compromised.